One-Shot Yaoi - Ces yeux
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Ces yeux de couleurs rouge sang, je me souviens encore de la 1er fois que je l'ai est vus. C'était un matin d'avril alors que je me baladais dans le village de Konoha la tête dans un livre, je bouscula quelqu'un et je me retrouva les fesses aux sols en grognant dut au choc. Cette personne m'aide à me relever tout en s'excusant et riant un peu par la même occasion.


Ces yeux de couleurs rouge sang, je me souviens encore de la 1er fois que je l'ai est vus. C'était un matin d'avril alors que je me baladais dans le village de Konoha la tête dans un livre, je bouscula quelqu'un et je me retrouva les fesses aux sols en grognant dut au choc. Cette personne m'aide à me relever tout en s'excusant et riant un peu par la même occasion et cette personne c'était toi. C'est ce jour là que j'ai vus tes yeux, ce jour là que j'ai fait ta rencontre, ce jour là que notre histoire a commence, ce jour là que j'ai sut que tu était la bonne personne, mon âme sœur comme on dit...

Ces yeux de couleur sang, je me souviens encore de la 1er fois qu'il ont pleure. C'était un sort d'hiver en pleins mois de décembre, la neige tombait à gros flocons, alors que je marchais dans la rue, je t'ai vus assis sur se banc, je me suis approché et a soulève ton visage de mes mains gantelé, j'ai vus avec mes propres yeux améthyste que les tiens était triste, ils reflétait la peine, la douleur, et la solitude, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu pleurais, tu m'avais répondus que celui que tu avais aimé pendant plus de 6 ans t'avais quitté pour un autre, c'est ce jour là que j'ai sut que j'avais ma chance, ce jour là que j'ai put entrer dans ton cœur alors que je te serrais dans mes bras pour te réconforter et apaiser ta peine, ce jour-là je suis entré dans ta vie comme quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux et dans cœur, ce jour-là je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

Ces yeux de couleur sang, je me souviens encore de la 1er fois qu'il m'ont regardé et que de tes lèvres sont sortis ces 3 mots magique, ces mots que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps alors je t'ai pris les mains et t'a collé contre moi dans un baiser passionné afin de ne t'avoir rien qu'à moi, corps et âme. Les sons qui sortait de ta bouche était parfait et merveilleux, tu était à moi pour toujours, ce jour-là tu m'a déclaré ta flamme, ce jour-là tu m'a dit les sentiments que tu avais pour moi, ce jour-là on était un couple qui s'aimait et cela même après la mort...

Ces yeux de couleurs sang, je me souviens encore de la 1er fois qu'ils ont perdus leurs couleurs, tu me regardais avec d'autres yeux, non pas d'amour ou de passion nan des yeux de colère et de rage, le pourquoi du début de cette dispute je ne m'en souvient pas vraiment à vrai dire mais ce que je sais c'est que ce jour-là tu es partis, ce jour-là tu as pris tes affaires et tu t'es éloigné de moi, ce jour-là tu m'avais quitté et laissé seul dans ce grand appartement à présent vide de ta présence, ce jour-là je t'avais perdus

Ces yeux de couleurs sang, je me souviens de la dernière fois que je l'ai est vus, alors que j' était à me morfondre sur mon canapé en repensant à nos souvenirs, mon portable avait sonné, j'avais décroche aussi tôt, on m'avais annoncé que tu étais à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, je me suis aussi tôt précipité là-bas, je suis arrivé dans ta chambre 30min plus tard, tu était là sur ce lit blanc comme un linge, accroché à des tuyaux avec un appareil respiratoire, ce jour-là j'ai sut que j'aillai te perdre à jamais, ce jour-là tu allais mourir, ce jour-là je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie en te laissant partir au lieu de te retenir ce jour fatidique mais c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais rien faire alors je me suis assis à côté de toi et a pris tes mains, de mes propres yeux ont coulé des larmes, je te dit adieu et sois heureux là-haut, alors dans un dernier espoir tu as ouvert les yeux et a souris, tu m'a dit que tu m'aimait toujours, que tu me pardonnais et que tu ne m'en voulait pas, tu m'a souhaitait de retrouver le bonheur comme on avait vécus pendant ces deux années, tu m'a fait tes adieux et tu a lâché ma main, lentement tes yeux se sont fermé et puis finalement tu t'es éteins, je ne te dit pas au revoir mais à bientôt car le jour où je partirais on se reverra mon amour...


End file.
